Our research goals for the coming year include: (1) Studies of Na-K ATPase and cation distribution in experimental cataracts. (2) The nature of membrane proteins in experimental and human senile cataracts. (3) Multiple factors in the etiology of cataracts. (4) Metabolism of glutathione and its role in the prevention of oxidative damage to membranes. (5) Biochemical and physiologic studies on human senile cataracts.